mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Calamity
Little Miss Calamity is a new Little Miss created for The Mr. Men Show. Little Miss Calamity is almost always in trouble. Normally, the trouble starts with something normal, then something goes terribly wrong. In the end, anything that started out right is completely in shambles. She always ends these troublesome moments her catchphrase is "What a calamity!" She has a Brooklyn accent in the U.S. version. In the UK she has a mixed British accent. She's Like a Bad Luck Charm. She speaks with a woman's voice and has Many Calamites. Little Miss Calamity hosts a TV show called "Driving with Miss Calamity." Miss Calamity has her hair in a flip Design and a green nose and white sneakers also owns a bakery as shown in the episode Restaurants. Her house dangles off of a cliff, and is barely supported by a few wooden beams. She is Accident-Prone Like Mr.Bump and Clumsy and Very Unlucky. In the UK and US Versions, she is voiced by Aline Mowat (UK) and Prudence Alcott (US), respectively. In the French version, she is called Madame Calamité. Accents UK: Yorkshire US: Brooklyn (New York) About her Gender: Female Color: Orange Lives: Dillydale Friends: Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful Mr Happy Dislikes: Things going wrong Likes: Flowers, cute things Shape: Rounded rectangle In the Japanese version, she is called サイナンちゃん. Rivals: Mr Rude, Mr Stubborn Nationality: Yorkshire (UK) Brooklyn (US) See also *The Mr. Men Show *S.S. Stubborn Episode Appearances Season 1 Physical (voice over PA) Boo Boos Season 2 Trees (Statue of her seen) Trivia *First Appearance: Physical *Last Appearance: Ships *So far, Miss Calamity is the only character seen going to the bathroom (Trains, Construction). *When she touches Machines things go wrong. *She ran over Mr. Bump in Mall On a Relaxing Chair. *She's Like Mr. Bump she's clumsy and get's hurt like him. *She's Also Like Mr. Nervous and get's scared like him. *One time she is the one with shoes on the others are Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous. *in Snow She was a reporter on Good Morning Dillydale and Hurt and in The episode Games too. * Her friends are Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong, Mr Scatterbrain (who saved her life in Boats), and Mr. Tickle. * She is on the few Mr Men and Little Miss characters that believed that Mr Rude has bad manners and acting rude in the beginning while the cotton candy was everywhere, but recognized that Mr Rude is acting rude in Fair. * Her house went down the cliff in Heatwave and also had a Garden Gnome that broke. * She was seen with Mr. Bump in Restaurants and Night and Both Got Hurt. * in Rainy Day Mr. Persnickety Called Her a Bad Luck Charm. * She looks like Miss Curious and sounds like her too they both a square shape, they both have high pitched voices, and they both have similar hair flips on the fronts of their heads. * In Circus She was Riding a bike on a tight rope Mr. Bump Saved her on a horse. * In Beach'n With The Boom Box her and Miss Whoops and Miss Chatterbox fell in love with Mr Strong with heart's over Their head's. * Although she didn't appear in Season 2, in Trees, she left a statue that looks like her behind. * She was seen with Mr. Messy (Birthday and Dillydale Day) * She had a Towel on Her head in Rainy Day. and a bonnet in Flying. * She's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. * She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with her so far) * She hangs out with Miss Scary and Mr. Tickle a lot (Sightseeing, Parade) * The reason why she didn't appear in Season 2 was because the creators wanted the show to focus more on the book characters. (Although Miss Daredevil, Mr Scatterbrain and Mr Stubborn are still around.) * Even though she was not in Season 2, she made a cameo in "Little Miss Sunshine Here Comes the Sun!" and a speaking appearance in "Mr. Strong Good Thing I Came Along!" Counterparts * Furball (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are unlucky), * Elaine (Seinfeld, both have Brooklyn accents and they are both unlucky), * Alpha 5 (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both get into awkward situations) * Pepper Ann (Pepper Ann, both get into awkward situations,) * Marvin (Making Fiends, both are unlucky), * Sheila Broflovski (South Park, both have Brooklyn Accents), * Princess Daisy (Nintendo, Both have brown hair, have orange and look similar to each other), * Courtney (Total Drama, both make no appearance in Series 2 of their series), * Elora (Spyro, both have brown hair and were removed from their series), * Carmen Lopez (George Lopez, both are unlucky and unfortunate at times), * Olive Oyl (Popeye, both have New York accents, get unfortunate, and panic at times), * Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo, both are danger-prone), * Inez (Cyberchase, both have similar hairstyles and panic at times), * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender, both have brown hair), * So and So (Teen Girl Squad, they have the same hairstyle.) * Beth (Total Drama Series both are clumsy sometimes and have brown hair.) * Inspector Gadget (Namesake series, both get into awkward situations) * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (Hanna Barbera, all 3 are orange, danger-prone and awkward situations) * Gary the Steam Engine (Namesake series, both are always getting intro awkward situations) * Porter (Thomas and Friends, both have Brooklyn accents) * Eirean Chicko and Sir Jeffrey (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are unlucky, panic at times and have brown hairs) * Adyson Sweetwater (Phineas and Ferb, both are orange, danger-prone and have similar hairstyles) *Boomer (TUGS, both are orange and jinxed) *Kimberly Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both have brown hair and are both calamity sometimes) *Wendy Torrance (The Shining, both get into unfortunate situations) *Sticks the Bagder (Sonic Boom, both has orange whit brown) *Lua (Jewelpet, both ufortunate situations, Lua is not so unlucky then Miss Calamity) Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Rectangular characters Category:Green Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Characters with Hair